Temperature profiling is the process of recording and interpreting temperatures of products and/or air through a conveyorized process. By analyzing the profile, it can be possible to verify products are of the highest quality, increase throughput, and solve production problems. Accurate temperature profiling gives process engineers reliable data to optimize the process, improve process control, and make corrections when required.